


dancing blade

by aeonouji



Series: Rock His World [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: M/M, dancer!Marth, just guys being bros just bros being dudes just dudes being gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-21 01:50:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12446976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeonouji/pseuds/aeonouji
Summary: he would never be capable of looking away.





	dancing blade

**Author's Note:**

> Marth's dance is Hitori Omou/ Lost in Thoughts All Alone cover by Amalee.

Hips sway and ribbons flow. Beside him, is Robin and Chrom cheering on their friend Olivia. Corrin is cheering and rooting for the two singers taking the lead. He thinks their names were Azura and Shigure. It all seems like magic casting its spell on the crowd. The local royals Alphonse and Sharena are cheering for all four of the people on the stage. Clapping and hollering for the performers. The four leave the stage and lanterns light up making way for a line performer on stage. "Hey, Ike, where you headed-" He doesn't answer the person asking.  
Delicate footing follows light lyrics as the dancer takes up a sword in each hand. Easy swaying with each swing of the blade. The ribbons on their arms swing and flutters with each arm swing. The song is the same as the one before. However, the lyrics and rhythm are slightly different. Instead of the intense drum, it's replaced with string and piano. The ferocity of the previous version gone from this rendition. The dancer looks up at the lantern lights. It's...Marth. Of all people. The excitement of the crowd dies and dissipates to hushed awe. Harp plays quiet making way for the soft drums.  
Slow and intentional. Marth's sways lead the way for his ribbons to follow suit. The glimmer of the blades is almost beautiful in the lantern lights. The soft orange making usually porcelain skin look almost marble. The usually covered abdomen is out on display for all to see. The light scars on the hips emphasize already blase beauty. Hushed murmurs turn to a collective gasp with each spin and turn. With every twirl, another person is captured. The music speeds up.  
Soft music turns to heavy and dramatic drums dominating and violins following the way. The music is provided live, while Marth sings and dances on stage. The jingling of bells rings occasionally with every movement. The acrobatics increase. Each more intense than the last, then Shigure and Inigo take part. But, despite the sudden addition, all eyes are on Marth. His movements like those in battle. Every pivot and parry turned to a step and turn. Shigure and Inigo leave leaving Marth alone once more, and with them the intensity of drums thrumming in Ike's ears. Music delicate once again.  
Marth's voice is beautiful. Ike finds himself almost wanting, no, craving that voice calling his name. But, rather than that, he finds himself desiring maybe even, thirsting for Marth's undivided attention on him. Angelic.  
He finds himself slowly moving to the front as the song progresses. His heart beating the more he watches. He finds himself enamoured with each move. Every word sung pulls him closer, drawing him in. The fast dancing and swaying slows back to the slow twirls and steps from earlier. Violin follows the beautiful voice.  
"You are an ocean of waves."  
Then, the music quiets. The light focuses on Marth. His hand stretched out to the sky, the other holds a blade. His eyes directed at the full moon and the heavens. Cheers echo through out as the dancer on stage is breathless. Even Ike finds himself slowly applauding. After the cheering and applauds, Marth walks off stage.  
Ike finds himself moving towards him. Marth smiles and waves. A bead of sweat falls down his face. Ike walks over to him. Speechless. "They needed another act," he explains, "I offered to help."  
"You were amazing, I never knew you danced."  
A small smile. "I was learning the dance in secret leading up to tonight's performance." He shrugs causally. Stepping to the side for someone to pass through. The movement smooth. Dancing must have come naturally to him.  
"You looked like a natural."  
"Oh, well, thank you." In the soft light, he can barely make out a flush come to Marth's face. In the distance, he can hear Shigure singing once again. But, he can't be bothered to focus in on the singing. Not because he isn't interested but, because he's far more focused on Marth.  
Impulsive, he kisses Marth behind a marble pillar away from everyone. Neither pulls away. And Ike is sure of the taste of something sweet lingering on his lips. He didn't exactly expect Marth’s lips to be soft either. But, he's sure his own lips must feel dry and rough. Marth kisses him back.  
“Do you always compliment performers with a deep kiss?” The tone is playful. He kisses the corner of his mouth. Fingertips placed at the line of his jaw keep his eyes on Marth. The delicate fingertips move down along his jaw and stop at his chest. Both hands rested on his chest gently.  
“Only you.” He claims his mouth once more.

**Author's Note:**

> please intsys, let Ike and Marth have an event outfit.


End file.
